


Showered with Glory

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Glory Hole, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka sees that Hux is exhausted and overworked and refusing to take breaks. Ren  decides to make Hux take a short break involving a relaxing shared shower and a hole in the wall leading to the sanisteam unit next door where Mitaka is wondering just what Ren is up to.





	Showered with Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 prompts: **Glory hole** | Collaring | Scars.  
>  May I also offer you **against a wall** from tomorrow’s prompt choice?

  
Hux looked exhausted. Mitaka frowned and concentrated his thoughts on Ren as Hux marched past with his face set in a grim scowl. Ren did not acknowledge Mitaka’s concern directly, but Mitaka knew by the slight incline of Ren’s head way across the bridge that it had registered. In reply, Mitaka felt a strong compulsion to visit Ren’s quarters as soon as he was able. He shifted from foot to foot and tapped his fingers on an inactive part of his console, deciding that if he was feeling brave later he might ask Ren not to mess with his mind, however convenient it may be. He knew he’d be feeling unsettled for the rest of his duty until he could fulfil the implanted desire to visit Ren.

 

Ren caught up with Hux near the end of beta shift, and took his arm.  
“General, I require your assistance,” he said quietly. “Please come with me.”  
“Ren I do NOT have time for this,” Hux snapped in reply. “I have crew changes and training simulations to oversee, budgets to authorise, and a delegation of stuffed shirt politicians arriving in nine hours. Whatever your problem is,” Hux paused to glare at Ren, “it can wait.”  
“No,” Ren insisted, “it cannot. I will force you to come with me if I must. This will only take a few minutes of your precious time.”  
Hux sighed and rubbed his face. “I suppose,” he said, “there is no point in refusing. How long do you need?”  
“That all depends on you,” said Ren. “Follow me.”

Tired after his shift, Mitaka trotted to Ren’s quarters and let himself in. Ren was not there, but a message on his personal comlink told Mitaka to use the sanisteam and take Ren’s bottle of lube with him. Heart rate reducing and frown lifting, Mitaka let a cascade of warm water ease his mind. He closed his eyes and touched himself, but stopped and leaned his forehead on his arms against the cool lexoplast of the wall, wondering when Ren would get home.

“Ren, why are we going in here? Your suite is the next one. I thought you demanded that this suite and the one on the other side be left vacant only so that you’d have quiet for meditation.”  
“That is the primary reason,” admitted Ren as he pushed Hux inside. “Today I thought of another use. You are going to use the sanisteam. This will only take a few minutes if you cooperate, longer if you do not.”  
“You brought me here to... to criticise my personal hygiene? Ren, that’s ridiculous.” Hux glared at Ren but his expression softened when Ren took off his mask and shed his cowl. Hux almost laughed. “Are you coming in with me?”  
“Of course.” Ren smiled. “How else am I going to make sure you do as I ask?”

Hux told himself there was no point in resisting because he did need a shower and he did have a few minutes in his schedule if he passed his usual look-over of the new shift schedules to one of the keener colonels. He commed Kayfour to bring him a fresh uniform and dropped his clothes where they fell. Ren led him into the sanisteam and let hot water soak them both. He washed his own hair and Hux’s, rinsing it thoroughly, occasionally leaning in for kisses until Hux smiled at last.

“Better?” asked Ren, smoothing Hux’s hair back. Hux nodded.  
“Yes. I needed that.” He stretched his arms around Ren’s neck and leaned against him.  
“We’re not done yet,” murmured Ren. Give me another few minutes to make you feel good. _Really_ good.”  
Hux lifted his head from Ren’s shoulder and kissed his lips. Very quietly, eyes closing, he said, _”All right, then.”_  
Ren reached his arm out the sanisteam and when he brought it back in, his lightsaber was in his hand. Hux yelled, “What the Sith!” but Ren only laughed, ignited the crackling red plasma and sank the tip into the wall. 

 

Mitaka jumped and shrieked as part of the sanisteam wall fell away and almost landed on his foot. He stared at the perfectly round hole that appeared at hip height, cooling edges smooth as if molten, then bent down to pick up the piece of wall that had fallen. Through the hole he saw Ren’s face, grinning at him for a second before something blocked his view. Mitaka stared then laughed as he recognised who else was in the suite next door with Ren by the familiar light trail of ginger hair and half-erect cock protruding through the wall. He shut off the water, knelt and sucked until Hux was fully hard.

Ren held Hux against the wall, legs spread and arms held high.  
“Has Mitaka got you?” he asked, knowing full well from Hux’s gasp of breath and short groan that Mitaka hadn’t let him down. Hux sighed and called Ren depraved, but Ren only laughed. “That’s not all. While your favourite lieutenant fucks whichever orifice he chooses on your dick, I am going to finger you. If you take too long to come I’ll fuck you hard and fast against this wall. Would you like it a little rough, general?”  
Hux moaned quietly and nodded his head.

While his lips and tongue were softly working up Hux’s shaft, kissing and suckling at the head, swallowing down and pulling off slowly, Mitaka squatted and used his hands to open the lube and finger himself until he relaxed. He lubed Hux’s cock and slowly reversed onto it, almost doubled over, positioning it with one hand then pulling his cheeks apart once it was snug against his hole, feeling the stretch in his muscle as the head slipped inside. He paused to get comfortable then pushed back until his backside touched the lexoplast wall. With a few seconds of trial and error, Mitaka found that he could plant his feet wide, lean forwards with his hands on the opposite wall of the sanisteam enclosure, and roll his hips without slipping. He started slowly, finding just the right movement to give himself the most pleasure, and then fucked himself hard. He told himself he could last until Hux came as long as he kept his hands on the wall.

On the other side of the wall, Ren pushed a finger deep into Hux and crooked it. Hux closed his eyes, let his head sag back and his mouth hang open. Ren used his fingers until Hux was ready then pushed his slicked cock into Hux’s entrance as roughly as Hux liked. Ren leaned against Hux, crushing him into the wall, and thrust hard and fast, feeling his own pleasure build rapidly not just at the physical sensation of being inside Hux, but at the knowledge that, just for a few minutes, Hux was utterly powerless.

Hux could not move. His head, so recently filled with rosters and arrangements and meetings and concerns and schedules, registered only that he was helpless, immobile, held forcefully against the wall with Mitaka hot and tight on his cock and Ren hard in his arse. He let his mind empty of everything except the feeling of anticipated pleasure tingling in his core, exploding every time Ren’s cock slipped across his prostate, spreading heat through his groin and up his cock, tightening his balls. Hux came with his head thrown back and his mouth gasping loud nonsense words. Ren climaxed quickly after him. Hux leaned back against Ren and Ren guided him to the floor. Through the gap, Hux saw Mitaka palm himself rapidly and spurt over his own hand. Hux pointed at the hole.  
“That was... That was _something else._ Kylo, DOPH? That was... Sith I need...”  
Ren turned on the warm water jets again for a minute then lifted Hux, asleep, to the bedroom.


End file.
